


A dubiously accurate RPF story about the Archive partially told in Title text

by samvara



Series: Archive of Our Own [4]
Category: Archive of Our Own, OTW - RPF
Genre: Crack, Historical, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samvara/pseuds/samvara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything you need to know is in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dubiously accurate RPF story about the Archive partially told in Title text

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/258626) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



A long, LONG time ago  
back when we thought [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6308515473/) would be beautiful forever

and didn’t know that [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6308527063/) could explode (really) 

someone totally [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6309058432/) innocent  was sitting in this  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/3841678089/) extremely cool chair  

and in retrospect was really, like REALLY tired  
(chairing is hard work). Thankfully for me 

and yeah, for the  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/4068344340/), there were many beautiful [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/2858789787/) who weren't quite

 so very tired [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/3842228639/) thank goodness

Also thankfully for me I have a deep, passionate interest  
in something called succession planning

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317330673/)

and could think of  
a few people who could totally TOTALLY

bravely take on  of  a  through the       
2010  term

In particular  
I talked to the beauteous  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6308607943/)  
who did what I did  
which is to say

initially  thought a bit then  said 'Yes'

not being Lucy P. I cannot guarantee  
it was exactly  
like that

I was also  
asked to run for the  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317398425/)   
and I thought about it  
then thought some more and some more  
and asked the Board what they did  
because it  suddenly  
occurred  
to me I had [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317933832/) at all, none!

Eventually I said "No"  
because I was tired  
and studying [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317434469/) in the nights  
and because  
the Board felt [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317407523/) and I needed [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317928968/) or at least [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317929000/)  in alignment  
given how things worked out for me over the next year that was absolutely the right decision  
although I now regret not talking more about it because I keep  
hearing stories about people feeling isolated  
and I am sad I contributed  
to that

We (being ) did a bunch  
of coding over December 2009  
much of it  
to do with [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317898334/) which taught  
us a lot [and gave us lots to do in 2010](../admin_posts/26)  
lots and lots  
lots

I  
stood down  
as chair and then I  
sort of [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317367453/) fell over  
except  I hang around in chat  
AD&T kindly let me keep  
my access so I  
keep in touch  
I feel loved :)

In March 2010  
[The AO3 team](../admin_posts/39)[ introduced user icons](../admin_posts/39)  
I gave the Orphan Account [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317447305/) one so it did not get lonely  
  
In August 2010 The Archive reached 100,000 works \o/

In September 2010 [The AO3 team changed  
Pairings to Relationships  
](../admin_posts/77)[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317975866/)  
  
and

rolled out [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317459887/) dress ups  
OMG SKINS because skins make everything  
# pretty and more # accessible  
# which is important

and

DOWNLOADS  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317997136/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317476063/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317476047/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317476031/)  
I love downloads so much

 [In September 2010](../admin_posts/85)  
we celebrated [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6318022518/) it's a big deal  
 

In December 2010  
The AO3 team introduced  
kudos  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317508943/)  
and quickly fixed the bug  
where you could  
kudos  
yourself 

also

In December 2010  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6318038750/)  
produced something  
whose only code  
was DNA  
[  
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6320616118/)

    oh and [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317898334/) happened  
again

  


In January 2011  
[The AO3 received n](../admin_posts/109)[ew Servers](../admin_posts/109)  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317570097/)  
and held a naming poll / challenge which turned out to be complicated and hurtful  
what with wanting to be diverse and wanting to be fair  
and not quite achieving it  
I like to think we’ll keep trying though  
and we’ll get better at it  
we learn 

 

In March 2011  
and ongoing for many months after  
  our old friend  was subject to  
DDOS attacks which affected performance and made  
poor LJ very slooooooow  
at times  
this meant  
many more users joining the AO3  
which meant performance issues on the AO3  
and lots of 'performance'  
coding

  
In April 2011   
[The AO3 team introduced  
Subscriptions](../admin_posts/128)   
[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6318112446/)

 which I am so in love with   
I have no idea how to talk about it   
***radiates inarticulate love***   
**  
**   


  


In July 2011 I read rather a lot of mpreg

  
which was weirdly awesome

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6318130440/)

  
In September 2011  
We saw how [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317622659/) not!beautiful the many  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6308515473/) changes were  
[I wish the AO3 team had a solution](../admin_posts/162 )  
but I recognise that Delicious  
did a lot the AO3  
doesn't 

Fandom[ had a passionate affair](258626) with  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6317638869/) who [wrote a lovely post about us](http://blog.pinboard.in/2011/10/the_fans_are_all_right/ )

AND WE WROTE VAST AMOUNTS OF CODE  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6318172116/)

  


  


 and when I say “we”  
I mean people who know how to code which != me  
I just feel like “we”

because the  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/4068344340/) is touched  


by

every volunteer

every user

every visitor

I know I’m  [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/2862511418/) and I'm sorry

(so sorry)

who am I kidding?

I’m ABSOLUTELY  


 

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/2862511418/)

In fact

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/2862511418/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/2862511418/) [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/2862511418/)

BUT

What I’m excited about right now is

[   
](http://www.flickr.com/photos/black_samvara/6318192436/)

what are we going to do next?

  


**Author's Note:**

> For some more serious words see [The Why And How Of It: Issues Surrounding The OTW/AO3](http://stewardess.dreamwidth.org/324475.html) by Stewardess


End file.
